Tangle 6.4
Tangle 6.4 is the forth chapter of Tangle. The ceasefire is over, and the Undersiders prepare for their biggest job yet. Plot Taylor and Brian arrive back at the loft just in time to see the news; The ABB has been defeated, with Bakuda and Lung both in custody. Bakuda had attempted to hold the city to ransom using a bomb with alleged yield comparable to a conventional nuclear weapon, but thanks to Clockblocker and Vista she was thwarted. However, the peace has been very short lived as other villain groups have jumped straight into action, with six 'major incidents' within the hour. Lisa mutes the broadcast to give a summary; Coil's soldiers have attacked the offices of Medhall Corporation, earning response from E88, the Travelers have raided two seperate locations within an hour and the Merchants are trying to take over the void left by the ABB as drug suppliers but with no control on the situation. She then explains that just after the Medhall attack, she recieved a message from the boss with information on their biggest job yet. The ABB fiasco has caused a lot of nervousness in the city, which has not been helped by the superbomb crisis. WIth the media finding out about the significant role played by the villains in the fighting, things have not reflected well on the authorities. The mayor is therefore planning an event that will try to sell the idea that the heroes had a more important role, involving the Protectorate, some of the Wards, PRT members and the police force. New Wave and the majority of the Wards will be handling the policing of the city. With many of the important and rich members of Brockton Bay attending, the boss has tasked them with "embarrassing" the heroes. Brian and Taylor immediately dismiss this as insane, believing the only outcome will be the arrest of the team. Alec and Bitch both consider the plan pointless, not seeing any benefit to doing it. Despite the boss being willing to pay for the job and Lisa trying to sell the idea that doing this job will make the team far more valuable to him, nobody changes their mind. As Brian begins to suggest him and Taylor return to assembling furniture, Lisa blurts out that the amount the boss is offering is $250,000 for each member of the team. Taylor remains adamant that it is still comparable to simply turning themselves in to the Protectorate, however she begins to reconsider when Lisa says that they will be able to meet with the boss, this being the last piece of information she has wanted before turning the group in. Alex agrees to the plan with the sum of money, as it nullifies his complaint that there was no benefit in doing the job. After long mental deliberation about the problem of turning in friends, the difficulty joining the wards and redeeming herself will involve, her feeling that she has more backbone now, and finally the worrying possibility that not making a decision either way will result in her deluding herself into staying, Taylor decides that betraying her principles would make her regret the decision in the long term in a more severe way than betraying friends would do. She voices her intent to change her vote, to the clear surprise of all the other members. She manages to prevent excess suspicions by clarifying that it is conditional on them coming up with a good plan, and that she doesn't like working for someone who's identity she doesn't know. Bitch also switches votes, not willing to back down if Taylor isn't, and the team begin to create a plan. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters